Talk:DS9 relaunch
The "Chronological order" section of this page had previously listed only the main works in the relaunch. Various tie-ins have now been added into it. Should we keep them, or revert to the previous role for that section? --8of5 23:49, 21 December 2008 (UTC) *I think the current way of italisation for the ones that are tie-ins is working well, but that's my two cents..jojobrituk 21:48, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Lives of Dax Lives of Dax was not published under the relaunch banner until its re-print, hence the previous position in release order, which is (or was now...) also the suggested reading. I believe it should be returned to that order. --8of5 05:05, 5 January 2009 (UTC) *the only reason I moved it was because it being first is the suggested reading order, plus it was initially published in '99.. jojobrituk 21:44, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :As there were no significant changes to the book's reprint, it is essentially the same book that was released in 99. No one is proposing to reorder Unity based on the date of its papaerback release are they? -- Captain MKB 21:46, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I believe the original reading order list on this page was adapted from the one Marco Palmieri used to post on the TrekBBS when the question was asked, the one that can still be found on the TrekBBS's FAQ (link) which indicated the preferred reading order by the editor of the series places Lives of Dax at it's reprint (when it was issued using the relaunch-title design). But doesn't TLoD take place chronologically before the relaunch series? I'd rather read them in chronological order and pass that suggested order on to our readers. -- Captain MKB 15:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :That doesn't really work for the DS9 relaunch; Lives of Dax and Left Hand of Destiny both take place far from the published order, the Worlds of DS9 is a big pile of jumbled chronology and Fearful Symmetry goes back to the occupation era in parts (plus the forthcoming The Never-Ending Sacrifice will apparently stretch back into the TV series era). That's why there are two listings on the page, one for the published (and suggested reading as indicated by the editor) order, and one for the chronology. So our readers can make the judgement how they want to read themselves. *If Marco Palmieri officially placed LoD at it's reprint, then why don't we put it at it's reprint date like it was before. Plus I read somewhere that Left hand of destiny was intentionally going 'back' in time as the DS9 universe is not linear, thus, TLoD may need to go at it's relaunch reprint date.jojobrituk 21:12, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :And on a niggle of a point, what is the point of adding (1999-present) after the published order heading? The data is clear to see, it hardly needs summising. --8of5 15:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) *You can take it out..jojobrituk 21:12, 21 January 2009 (UTC) What is classified as Relaunch It may sound like a basic and simple question, but I have to admit I am confused as to the criteria for what is included in the relaunch? Obviously there are the novels which have been specifically mentioned by Marco Palmieri, most of which use the new DS9 font, but what of the others included on this page. Sometime ago when I curiously posted on the page for Alien Spotlight: Cardassians talk page, asking why it was not included but other comics were, I was told "it's not officially considered part of the DS9 Relaunch. The events of N-Vector and Divided We Fall were both tied into the Pocket Books line from both sides, but this issue was not." Now I have to say my curiosity has developed into confusion. Firstly, what is this 'official' criteria, and is this any different to the 'memory beta' (ie, fan) criteria? I ask this as the books themselves make no mention of a 'relaunch', but instead use 'The new adventures of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'. Going back to the answer I was given, surely the events of this comic tie in to The Dominion: Olympus Descending (the imprisonment of the Female Changeling) and therefore established 'relaunch', more than those of Zero Sum Game, which doesn't even come under the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine banner, but is still included in the list on this page?? Also, I can see that The Officers' Club is not included on the main list, but is included in the relaunch box at the bottom of the page. I have to admit that I find this page and it's contents confusing. Unless a link can be given so that the 'official' criteria are clear and plain for all to see (as well as providing a credible source), I suggest that the list of "relaunch" titles should include only those novels listed as "The New Adventures" within the books themselves (up to The Never-Ending Sacrifice), with any others being included in the "related works" section lower on the page instead. Geek Mythology 00:30, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that there is only the most specious of reasoning being used in this article. people persist in referring to this series by a name they themselves have devised for it. the titles 'ds9 relaunch' and ds9 season 8 have NEVER been used in any valid source. the article should not be named this. - Captain MKB 11:59, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Labeled it as an unofficial term (the TNG Relaunch page uses similar wording). Seems like a good compromise to me. Captain Spadaro (talk) 01:46, December 27, 2014 (UTC)